creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ticker
The Ticker is a maniacal clock spirit who finds pleasure in tormenting humans. Appearance The Ticker's height is 3'10". He has short, straw-colored hair that spikes out at the ends. He has papery white skin, yellow, pupil-less eyes, and straight white teeth (often shown in a Cheshire cat grin). The Ticker wears a black tuxedo and bow-tie, black top hat, black pants, white gloves, and black, pointy shoes. He wears an eye patch over his right eye and gold watches adorn his attire. Personality Though The Ticker is sadistic, snobbish, and short-tempered, he behaves in a gentlemanly fashion in word and action. When fighting, The Ticker shows contempt towards others and scorn. When not fighting or in a conversation with someone, The Ticker is mildly pleasant and polite. He shows very little care or regard for those around him. Often bored, The Ticker often tags along on adventures that others have to do themselves, assuming the role of the idle observer. The Ticker often speaks in riddles, starting or ending a sentence with "time." This trait has characterized him as "annoying" among many Creepypasta. He can speak normally, though. He just often doesn't want to. Origin Once Upon a Time... A broken watch lay in a discarded pile of junk. It was once a nice watch, owned by a rich gentleman who had owned a very grand house in England. But his time had come up short; after all, accidents happen, don't they? The man died and his possessions were sold off. The watch, however, was forgotten. Moonlight trickled down on the watch, illuminating its shattered glass counter-face, and rusty gold color. Tick... Tick... Tick... A fat brown rat, shuffling through the trash, caught the glint of gold in the corner of its eye. The rat, who was attracted to pretty things, approached the watch. It didn't hear the soft ticking. All it saw was the gold rim, the elegant engraving... Tick... Tick... Tick... The rat touched the watch. And, it's time stopped. *** A small man loomed over the dead rat, poking it roughly, and almost, sickeningly, playfully. Its time had ended too soon. Pathetic. Suddenly disinterested in his toy, the small man stood and inspected his surroundings. He was in a junkyard on the outskirts of a town, possibly a city. The small man stooped, and, gingerly, picked up the old watch, tucking it his shirt pocket. He remembered, dimly, the old gentleman's house, his daughters, his wealth. A shame, really, that his time, too, had come to a tragic end. The small man smiled grimly, his teeth and eyes casting an eerie glow. The small man, who called himself Ticker, left the junkyard behind him and headed into the town. *** Facts * The Ticker was created by SuperSilverXtreme14. * He has a permanent limp in his left leg and is blind in his right eye (hence the eye patch). * He inhabits a watch. * He speaks with a British accent.. * The Ticker, coincidentally, owns a clock shop in a small town. Except there's a catch... no humans know it exists. * He cannot abuse time, for fear of time itself going haywire. * He is scared of beings such as The Slender Man and Zalgo. Anyone more powerful than himself he deems as a threat. * Manipulates time and uses it as a weapon. * When distorting time, The Ticker has power over everything under the influence of time itself (mostly humans). Time doesn't seem to affect The Slender Man, Zalgo, and ghosts/spirits. * He has an unhealthy obsession with clocks. * He can distort time with any one of his watches. If someone were to get a hold of one of his watches, they would have that same ability. But because The Ticker is the only one who can control this power, anyone could permanently damage their own time reality or the time reality of those around them. * When his watches are destroyed, a fragment of The Ticker's power and/or physical state is broken. When a watch is destroyed, The Ticker cannot fix the damage, or go back to that timeline to repair the damage. Theme Song Echo (Cover) - JubyPhonic Category:OC Category:Spirit Category:Evil Category:Torturer Category:Manipulator Category:Supernatural Category:Enigmatic Category:Ageless Category:Genderless Category:Misanthrope